


Elemetal Eyes

by Sitara



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Bunny Died, Gen, Up for Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitara/pseuds/Sitara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enemies from the past seek to destroy one of the seven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemetal Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ::curtsies to MOG:: Thank you for creating this wonderful open AU.
> 
> Thanks must go to Sky for some beta help and ego boosting. Nadine, author of the Brother’s Keeper series, has lent me Ezra’s huge house on Rebel Lane with the secret passages   
> http://www.all-ezra.com/authors/nadine.html
> 
> This is up for adoption to anyone who can finish it

_He is Water; ever changing, hiding unimaginable things below his mirrored surface._  
He is Wind; shifting and free, held calm by Water's power  
Beware when the mirror cracks for few will survive a true Southern storm. 

_He is Earth; forever steadfast, containing deep places of quiet and calm._  
He is Fire; smoldering unnoticed, held in check by Earth's embrace.  
Beware when that calm splinters, for nothing stands in the way of a Texas brush fire. 

_Their strengths outweigh their tempers.  
Be wary when the balance shifts; for when their tempers merge the Firestorm will consume you.  
Have even greater fear when their strengths become one in a wrath of deadly purpose; for all you hold dear will be lost to the Mudslide._

'~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~'  
 **Denver 5pm The offices of ATF Team 7:**

 

“Listen up people. It’s 5 o’clock and you sorry lot are going home no dates, no drinks we have a tough bust ahead of us tomorrow night and I want you rested. Don’t come in before 1 o’clock. Ezra, that does mean 1 not 2.”

Emerald eyes glitter with mischief, “I assure you Mr. Larabee, that will not be a problem as that time is one of a reasonable hour to face the world.”  
Rancorous catcalls followed as the rest of ATF Team 7 headed out for the day.

********  
 **Vin**

He eyes had been tracking my every move while giving nothing away in their hidden depths. Why does he not trust me? All I want is to see his eyes, dark with desire begging for my touch. Not guarded with hidden pain and loneliness.  
*******

 

"TANNER!!" Chris bellowed from his office doorway trying to get the attention of his spaced out sharpshooter. When he received no response from the Texan he stalked over and cuffed him upside the head.

Tanner jumped and stared up at Chris in confusion. "Why'd ya go and do that for, Cowboy?"  
With an amused snort Chris headed to the elevators. "I did it to get your deaf scrawny ass out of la-la land and home where it belongs."

Vin looked around the room noticing for the first time how late it was. He rose gracefully and stretched his long lithe body before following the man in black out of the Denver ATF offices.

************  
 **Vin**

They lie when they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. His eyes give nothing away. His eyes are mirrors they only reflect what you want to see not what he feels. It is what makes him so good at turning the bad guys into putty. What would it take to see behind the mirrors? What act could earn that amount of trust from those emerald eyes...  
******************

Chris watched Vin with deep concern. His friend was acting very strange he hadn't even blushed at Mindy Sue when she leaned against him to press a button on the elevator. Chris lead Vin through the parking garage to his truck frowning as he realized that Vin had blindly followed him instead of getting into his jeep which they passed about three cars back. "Anything you need to talk about, Vin?"

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
 **Ezra**

They haunt my dreams those blue unrelenting eyes calling to my soul begging for what I am not sure I can give. I have long since sealed my heart in a shield of ice protecting it with the wind of my words. His eyes are shuttered almost as well as mine yet he has the strength to turn those burning eyes to me?

 

@#$#$&*&^^#%$#$@#

stuff happens

^%$%#%$#$%#%$(^&

**Midnight Somewhere in Denver**

"Status?", asks a tall, scowling man dressed in black.  
A young dark haired man looks up from his communications display, "Teams one through six are at their designated staging areas and report all subjects are present for pick-up. Team seven reports that the Cougar is settled at his den."

The man in black grins, his dead grey eyes tracking the readouts. "Begin phase one."

********************  
In the dead of night across Denver six teams press remote controls that trigger small canisters of a potent sleeping gas in their respective subjects bedrooms.  
********************

The dark clad man strides in the windowless room, "Report."  
"So far everything is still green. All teams have completed phase one and are awaiting your orders, Sir." Replies the dark haired youth.

“Very good. Begin phase two in twenty minutes.”, he stares at the readouts and says to himself. “Soon very soon now Cougar, you will loose it all.”

********************

*&&^$%@@%%%&*^&^  
more stuff happens maybe a BOOM or two  
^&^%#@#$@#$%^^&@$%

**At the home of the retired Federal Judge Orrin Travis**

A phone rings breaking the silence of a peaceful night.

“WHAT?!!

Travis turns to wife, “My God, Evie..... That was DPD five members of Team Seven have been kidnapped.”

“Who did they miss?

“Standish and Tanner.”

Orrin shakes his head in disbelief, “Those poor bastards...”

“ORRIN! What a thing to say.”

“You don’t understand, love. Whoever has taken the boys is in serious trouble either way you look at it.

Her eyes widened as she began to see what he meant.

“Larabee, Wilmington, Jackson, and Sanchez are going to be madder than hell and protecting Dunne like a pack of mama bears. But the worst mistake they made was missing Standish and Tanner. The only person capable of somewhat controlling The Deadly Duo is Larabee. Without him to curb them......”

Evie whispered as she hugged her husband “Those poor bastards.”

 

$%#%^#^%$%

more fun and mindboggling things happen

#$^^&&%^($^^^@#

 

Vin slid through the alley way shadows like a ghost as he searched for his most unusual snitch. As he turned the corner into another alley deep in the heart of Purgatorio he froze spotting the old medicine man.

 

“A pack of feral dogs bait a trap for a cougar not knowing the cougar is now a wolf. The wolf runs now runs in a pack with six brothers. Six traps were lain, five wolves were caged, one wolf escaped leaving the dogs in a fit. The seventh wolf is in no danger but the escaped one needs to beware.

 

__________________________________________________________-

_Their wrath now sated they are in harmony; mirrored Water banks the raging Fire, calm Earth channels the deadly Wind, still Water nourishes distressed Earth, Southern Wind tames Texas Fire._


End file.
